Apollyon
"Who do you think you are?!" - Seijuro "War... I am war." - Apollyon Apollyon is the main antagonist in the Story Campaign mode of For Honor and also serves as it's final boss. Overview The undisputed Warlord of the Blackstone Legion, through her the Blackstones have come to rule Ashfeld. She admires the warriors of all three factions but is disgusted that they have begun setting aside their warring ways in favor of peace. She intends to start a new age of war by turning the three factions and leaders within each faction against each other. She wishes to usher in, as she calls it, "an age of wolves", viewing the groups that are willing to go to war as wolves who will fight each other for survival and the ones who favor peace are sheep waiting to be slaughtered. Biography Before For Honor's Story Campaign The young Apollyon grew up in the wilds. One year, a great Viking horde from Valkenheim descended on her village. There were not enough Iron Legionaries to defend everywhere at once--and so it was that a Lawbringer visited the village of the young warlord-to-be. He judged her people unworthy of defending, and rode away to safer lands. When the Vikings came, few of her people survived. It proved to be just one of many horrors she would witness. And each one demonstrated to her clearly what the world demands of those who would live in it. There are predators, and there are prey. Humans are unique in that they decided which they are. She spent her youth training to fight: as a criminal, as a soldier, and later as a Warden. When she was sixteen, she finally found the Lawbringer who had doomed her people. She ambushed him, dragged him into the street, and then brutally executed him. Afterwards, she brought his armor to a blacksmith, and had it re-fashioned to fit her. She wears it still. It is a warning against anyone who would dare to use the law against the strong. When the knights of Ashfeld grew tired of the Iron Legion's disinterested rule, Apollyon was among the fifteen founding Warmasters of the violent and ambitious Blackstone Legion. Eight of those Warmasters tried to become the Blackstone Warlord. All save Apollyon died in the attempt. Now, she and the other six have taken demon names--as a reminder of what you must become to change the world. She no longer speaks of her real name. Few still living have heard it. During For Honor's Story Campaign Apollyon is seen first at a site of ruins where deserters from the Iron Legion are camping out. When The Warden and Stone are about to be overwhelmed and killed, Apollyon attacks the deserters and kills many of them, and has her soldiers subdue the rest. She then has the survivors released from their bindings, prompting two of them to try to kill her. After defeating them she proceeds kills the rest of the survivors before welcoming the two who tried to kill her into the Blackstone Legion. Trivia *Apollyon is the Greek translation of the name Abbadon whose name appears in the Book of Revelation (9:11) and whose name possess a number of different meanings as a result. **"Angel of the Pit" or "Angel of the Abyss" in Hebrew. **"The Destroyer" in Greek. Media Images Apollyon.jpg Wolves Among Sheep - master - why this storehouse.png Apollyon.png The Great Raid - Apollyon watches from afar.png|Apollyon on her horse Category:NPC Category:Antagonist Category:Non Playable Charaacter Category:Bosses Category:Deceased